


Primary Colors

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily paints the world in bright, bold strokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Stocking '11!

The day had been drawn in the bright, pastel shades of a child’s picture book. Marshall’s half-asleep, his head resting upon her breast, shifting her hair with his every breath. The sun paints his brown hair goldenrod, turning Lily’s red hair to fire as she breathes in rhythm with her husband, in and out, as the breeze ruffles their hair.

She can feel the warmth of his body pressing against her chest, making her feel warm, whole, and happily alive. There was a joy unparalleled in lying beside him, one she had nearly given up for Paris. As beautiful as that world was, Lily could never have given herself up to that world of art, not when she thought of the radiant joy that Marshall gave her.

He shifted and sighed in his sleep, fingers tightening against her wrist. She hoped to keep him. She hoped the afternoon would be endless.


End file.
